Through Ginny's Eyes
by firebird16
Summary: My take on what's going on with Ginny...Starts at the end of her 4th year i guess...PG for a bit of language. Hope It's Different! ^_~
1. The Music

Hello to all! This is just a little fic that I've been thinking about for a while about Ginny. If I get some reviews (5 or more) I'll continue. If not, I'll consider this fic for my list of things to never think of again (j/k ^_^).  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything…the character's…the book…you…the world…yeah right, but I DO own the plot! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Now on to the fic!  
  
Through Ginny's Eyes  
  
By firebird16  
  
I sometimes wonder what my whole plot in life is. Sure, I'm the youngest Weasley, and the only girl for that matter, but that is definitely not what it's cracked up to be. I'm ignored. There really isn't any better way to state it.  
  
Most people think that as the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family, I would be showered with love and affection, never alone for a second, always the center of attention. That is a load of bull shit. The only part that's right is the fact that I'm never alone. Maybe when I'm in my room, while the rest of my brothers are off doing their own thing.  
  
They all have something that makes them unique. Bill, as the first born, was always looked up to, the first one that made it. Charlie was the rebellious one, off taming dragons and the such. Percy, mum's favorite, following in dad's footsteps and joining the Ministry. Fred and George, the twin pranksters, getting on mum's nerves.  
  
Ron, Harry Potter's best friend. Beside Harry when he needs a friend. And me, I'm just the girl. I was the one that screwed-up, just because I wanted a friend. It's not like I knew Tom would turn on me! He seemed like such a wonderful friend!  
  
Anyway, what my family doesn't know is that I might have found a way to get all my problems out. The Arts. Dancing to music. And not just to any music. Anger music. It helps so much. I've become much more alert and attentive. It's truly a wonderful experience, my own experience. It's something that's completely mine  
  
No one knows. No one cares. I wonder if it's better this way?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!!" I was woken up to the sound of another experiment of Fred and George's exploding in the kitchen. Lovely.  
  
"Well," I said out-loud, "only 3 more weeks of this before I can go back to Hogwarts, I can't wait!"  
  
Walking downstairs, I noticed a green goo all over the kitchen. I can't help myself. I smile.  
  
"Oh good. Ginny, be a dear wake Ron. He needs to help me get everything ready for Harry." Without another word, or even a 'good morning', my mother turned back to her cooking. Can't let the eggs burn by saying good morning, can we?  
  
Great. Harry Potter's coming today. I've finally realize that he really isn't worth my time, thank God! I mean, the guy has barely said a word to me since he rescued me from the Camber of Secrets. Fine, if he wont pay attention to me, why should pay attention to him?  
  
I knock on Ron's room only to be practically run over by my dear brother.  
  
"Opps! Sorry Gin, I didn't see you there!" Like anyone ever does… "I'm in a hurry…have to get everything ready for Harry!"  
  
I sigh and slowly make my way to my room. So much for breakfast. I wonder if anyone would even notice if I leave right now? Hmmm… I get my dance clothes on (blue leotard, black dance pants, black dance shoes and blue ballet shoes…for those of you wondering) and grabbed the Muggle CD player that my dad gave me for my birthday. Looking for a CD to match my mood, I find Linkin Park and decide to go find a good place to dance.  
  
Grinning, I remember that Madam Christine said that I could always come use her studio in Diagon Alley. I remember going there last summer while my family was shopping for school supplies. I told her how much I love to dance and gave her a little performance. After that, she said I was always welcome.  
  
Looking around, I knew no one would miss me, so I took some floo-powder. "Diagon Alley Dance Studio!" I shouted. No one would care.  
  
  
  
I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. An empty studio was all that greeted me. I like it that way. I knew that Madam Christine was usually out at this time. I also knew she trusted me. I smiled. Putting my stuff down and the CD in, I slowly warmed up as the first song came on.  
  
~~~~  
  
That's it! I really hope y'all enjoyed that. SO REVIEW! Maybe then, I'll continue, now on to chapter 2!!!! ~ firebird16 


	2. The Song

Hey all! Next chapter of "Through Ginny's Eyes"! I really hope everyone likes it!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! (except the plot…^_^)  
  
Through Ginny's Eye's  
  
By (me!) firebird16  
  
I slowed down as the last note echoed through the small studio, a smile playing on my face. It was always at that moment after the last note that I felt truly happy.  
  
I gave a sigh and started to gather my stuff, humming "In the End" while I did so. Before long, I was singing the words out with all my heart and soul, not even realizing that I was being watched all the while.  
  
"Lena! I had no idea that you could sing so well!" I turned to the sound of Madame Christine's voice. When we first met, Madame Christine thought that it was wonderful that I was "finding myself in the art world", as she put it, and started calling me by middle name (Elena, Lena for short) as a way of helping me find my true self. Whatever. I defiantly like my middle name better so it all works out.  
  
"It was just for fun Madame. I sometimes do it in my free time when I can't get away from the Burrow. I even have a guitar that my friends gave me for my birthday a couple of years ago." I smiled as I said that, remembering all the times I sang in my room, playing my guitar, sometimes sneaking downstairs to play the out of tune piano, and writing my music. Talk about therapy for the soul.  
  
"Next time you come in, bring your guitar and sing for me. I would love to hear you! Do you play any other instruments?"  
  
"The piano…"  
  
"Wonderful! As soon as I get ours tuned, you can play that too! What do you think?"  
  
"I would love nothing else."  
  
Things were defiantly looking up for me.  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I thought that would be a good place to stop for right now. What songs do you want Ginny to sing? I was thinking Michelle Branch and some Vanessa Carlton. Review and tell me what you think! ~ ^_~ 


End file.
